


Don't Thank Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mishap in the kitchen puts John's life in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Thank Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Don't Thank Me  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester/Mary Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** A mishap in the kitchen puts John's life in danger.  
>  **Prompt:** DEW – John/Mary, insults  
>  **A/N:** written for [DEW](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/925189.html) at spn_bigpretzel  
>  **A/N2:** Based on a true story.

At the loud sound of something exploding in the kitchen John ran into the room. Traces of hard-boiled eggs littered the counters and the floor. It even looked like some pieces had made it onto the ceiling. "Are we behind enemy lines?"

"I'll thank you not to make fun of me."

With a grin on his face John couldn't resist. "You don't have to thank me for..." 

Mary quickly interrupted. "I swear, John Winchester if you finish that I’ll..."

John scooped Dean off the floor. "You wouldn't do that to a man with his son in his arms, would you?"


End file.
